<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>i would die for you (darling, if you'd ask me to) by orphan_account</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/29415753">i would die for you (darling, if you'd ask me to)</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account'>orphan_account</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Band of Brothers (TV 2001)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Lots of self hatred, M/M, angsty (kind of?), haha yeah, i dont know what else to tag, oh wait theres like smut but its barely mentioned, religious trauma</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-02-14</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-02-14</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-18 03:22:14</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Not Rated</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,904</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/29415753</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>If Dick wanted to do his family proud, after being born into this world as the abomination that was a male omega, he would do one of two things . . .</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Lewis Nixon/Richard Winters</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>26</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>i would die for you (darling, if you'd ask me to)</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>i wanted to try something different so here it is? i know the tenses can kind of be confusing and i probably didnt do the greatest job of making shit clear, you know. i know its weird but i havent done a whole lot of writing and i really want to.</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>If Dick wanted to do his family proud, after being born into this world as the abomination that was a male omega, he would do one of two things: he would find a nice female alpha to breed him and keep him out of society’s way, or he would die in the war, allowing his parents to say he was at least good for something.</p><p>He knew his parents loved him; not as much as they loved Anne, who had been blessed by God after cursing his family with a male omega, and had made her a female one. She would be able to make them proud, by giving them grandbabies and marrying a respectable alpha. Dick would only ever be able to gain his parent’s approval by popping out strong children or dying for his country.</p><p>It was an anxiety that seized his chest since the moment he presented. Originally, the only thing he could do to make them happy was the former of the two. But when the second war started, and the government said that they would gladly take the burden away from families with male omegas, his parents made it very clear he was to either sign up himself, or they would do it for him.</p><p>He loved his family, and knew that he was only a burden for them. They had gained glances from quite a few people after Dick had presented, wondering what his parents had done to be cursed with such a thing. Anne was their saving grace, their acceptance from the other members of the church, who then turned the blame onto Dick.</p><p>He had prayed every night, on his knees by the window, hands clenched so fiercely it hurt as he begged for God to forgive him, for whatever he had done. To ease their burden, he signed up, tried to make them proud by then applying for OCS and then the Airborne. He wrote them letters at least once a week, very rarely ever getting a reply. They were pleased that he had gotten into the Airborne, and while they didn’t say they were proud, there were times he liked to foolishly think that they were.</p><p> He met Lewis Nixon there. He liked the alpha; he didn’t shy away from the fact Dick was a male omega, and while he had a bitter view on life, he never once made Dick feel any different for what he was.</p><p>The Airborne had been filled with other male omegas, and Dick felt sorry for them all. They all faced the same burden, same expectations from society. Some of them did just that, and Dick knew that he shouldn’t feel bad for them, as they were finally free from the weight of their sins. God would be able to accept them into heaven after such a valiant death, and their family would get to be proud of them.</p><p>(Dick would never admit it, but there were still nights where he would lay in his billet, staring up at the ceiling, his heart racing and feeling incredibly choked up at their deaths. It was stupid, silly to cry over men who were much happier where they were. But he thought of Hall’s young face, blood along that pale skin, skull burst open and his eyes wide, almost sad-looking. His mind went to young Miller, who he didn’t see, but had seen the effects of it ripple over Hashey and Garcia. He had seen Tipper’s face, his handsome features marred and his leg ripped to shreds. Some nights when he closed his eyes, John Julian’s soft face looked back, blood bubbling out of his mouth. Despite the fact he knew that they all were a curse on their families, he couldn’t help but feel horrible, and mourn them in his own way.)</p><p>The entire way through the war, Dick knew that no matter what the outcome would be, he would make his family proud. It was like a weird thirst that his soul had, begging and crying out for there to be some sort of acceptance from them. Even if he were to survive the war, he would go home, accept whoever was willing to marry him, and bear children that his parents could love.</p><p>He had grown too confident, had forgotten that he had been poisoned by the Devil and that his only way to salvation was to not fall into temptation, like most omega males fell for.</p><p>But he never expected to meet Nix. He couldn’t even say someone <em>like</em> Nix, because there was no one else like him. There was something enchanting about him, that made Dick swoon and forget about all those lessons he had learned as a child. His father’s voice echoed through his head, like waves lapping against the shore: <em>Male alphas deserve female omegas or betas. They shouldn’t waste their time with a male omega.</em> It lulled Dick into a false sense of security; Nix treated him like he was normal, but Dick was <em>sure</em> that Stanhope Nixon had taught him the same lessons. After all, he married Kathy, and they even had a son.</p><p>(Dick’s heart did flutter when he heard the news of Kathy divorcing Nix. But he knew it was it was silly, and in vain to want that. After all, marrying Nix would just disappoint his parents.)</p><p>Falling for Nix was wrong, but Dick could accept that. There were many things in life that tempted you, pulled you from God’s grace, and it was your responsibility to pull yourself back. Kissing him—<em>allowing</em> himself to have his face cupped by the alpha and pulled into a slow, sweet kiss, <em>returning</em> it, was something that he could not.</p><p>When Nix had pulled him into that sweet, delicate kiss, a bit of Vat69 on his lips, Dick had done nothing more than let his eyes fall shut and embrace it. Against his will, a hand found itself at the back of Nix’s neck, tugging him close instead of pushing him away.</p><p><em>Get off of him</em>, his father’s voice snarled when Dick did nothing more but let out a shuddering moan, and open his mouth a little more to deepen the kiss. Even when Nix did pull away, Dick found himself nuzzling against his closest friend, panting hard, as Nix murmured, “The bed.”</p><p>Dick had never been rebellious. He rejected dates, came home well before curfew, and didn’t even go to any of his school dances. He followed his parent’s orders, listened to them without ever questioning them. When he had doubts, he spoke to the preacher, who did nothing but tell him to pray a little harder. But in that moment in Austria, with Nix holding him like he was the most precious thing in the world, and Dick feeling something he never thought he would, he couldn’t help but rebel.</p><p>He would have forced himself to love whoever his parents decided he was to marry. But now, countries and an entire ocean away from them, he felt his resolve slowly starting to leave. He had watched good men die; good, young men who, despite their secondary nature, did not deserve to die young and feeling like they didn’t deserve love. He was tired of feeling like that, and as he allowed Nix to push him against the bed, he came to a poignant realization: Dick had followed by God’s rules his entire life, and never once was there any reward for him doing so. Never showed him any sign that he was listening or acknowledged that Dick was atoning for the way he had been born. Reflecting on that made him wonder if God even truly cared.</p><p>Their breaths came out in shaky shudders, and Dick’s hands trembled as Nix slowly undressed them both. There was no encouragement from Nix for him to spread his legs, he did so eagerly, arching his back as his lover’s fingers brushed against his opening.</p><p><em>Is this what I’ve been missing?</em> Dick thought as Nix slowly worked his fingers inside. The muscles in his thighs shook and he arched his back with a soft groan. Everything felt too sensitive, and even when Nix asked him if he was all right, he did nothing more but canter his hips up to meet the slow, methodical movements.</p><p>The only other time Dick had been touched there was during physicals. The doctors had been cold, professional, and seemed to take a little joy in hurting him. When he had gone for his first physical at age fourteen, he had been pushed back on the examination table and cold fingers had entered him. <em>That hurts</em>, he remembered saying, and the doctor said nothing more but, <em>It won’t after a while</em>. With Nix, there was no pain, just slow, building pleasure.</p><p>Roughly, Nix mouthed at the exposed skin of his throat. Dick tried to lose himself in the moment, but his mind was plagued with images from that day.</p><p><em>What are you doing? There’s nothing there</em>, he had said as cold fingers pressed against the space behind his cock.</p><p><em>Of course, there is. You’re an omega,</em> was all the doctor gave before sliding his fingers into his cunt.</p><p>He remembered how he bled that night. How his stomach churned and he laid, curled up in a ball, his entire lower half in pain. <em>Get up,</em> his mother had barked at him, <em>Enough of this</em>.</p><p>“Get out of your head,” Nix murmured against his ear. Dick tried to push the thoughts out of his head, but they kept coming to the forefront, like a stubborn, petulant child.</p><p>“Kiss me,” Dick said instead, and was captured in a kiss.</p><p>It was too easy, he realized, to wrap his legs around Nix and let the alpha take care of things. He didn’t need to think, didn’t have to be there. Just kept his legs open, wrapping them around his lover’s waist once it was decided that Dick was open enough. It was all too easy to allow himself to disregard everything he had been taught, and become Nix’s.</p><p> </p><p>The guilt returned the next morning. Stiff, he laid in bed, curling up as tight as he could against Nix’s chest. He trembled, hands covering his mouth in an attempt to silence himself. <em>What are you going to do</em>? Was the thought ricocheting through his head. <em>What are you going to do? What are you going to do?</em></p><p>He felt sick. Felt terrible about himself, the way he had allowed himself to go astray. The night before had been a dream, and in a better world, he would have allowed himself to bask in it.</p><p><em>This is the curse you have to bear</em>, his father said, sounding just as annoyed as the day Dick had presented. <em>You’re in it, now</em>.</p><p>Nix would wake before things got too bad. The smell of Dick’s distress, bitter and acidic enveloped the room in a heavy gloom. Somehow, he’d pull Dick out of his funk, give him a small pep talk, and Dick would realize, yeah, it wasn’t so bad. They would go home after the war, and his parents would see he was happy, contented, they would forgive him. “It won’t be too bad,” Nix said, a small smile gracing his handsome features, and Dick found himself smiling, too.</p><p>“Sure, Nix,” Dick said, even as his mother’s voice rang in the back of his mind: <em>whore</em>.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>comments are nice and appreciated! so are kudos. i might add more and have different chapters dealing w diff aspects but idk. either way i hoped you enjoyed it.</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>